Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to battery chargers usable, for example, for charging battery packs that can be used as power sources of electric tools such as electric screwdrivers.
Description of the Related Art
Battery packs for electric tools are known that can be repeatedly used by being recharged by battery chargers after being removed from the electric tools. Various improvements for the battery chargers have been proposed for providing additional functions than a function of recharging the battery packs.
US2011/0101912A1 (also published as Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-97508) discloses a battery charger having a function of recharging a cellular phone in addition to a function of recharging a battery pack. The battery charger of this document is also provided with a service outlet for outputting an AC 100V.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-296724 and International Publication No. WO2013/190955 propose battery chargers that can be hung on a wall. In particular, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-29672 proposes techniques for improving the usability of the battery pack in relation to the operations for mounting the battery pack to the wall and for removing the battery pack from the wall. International Publication No. WO2013/190955 proposes techniques for ensuring that the hanging operation of the battery charger can be reliably performed and for improving the battery charger in terms of ease of handling when the battery charger is carried about.
However, there has been a need in the art for battery chargers that are further improved in terms of their functions.